


A Wand, A Wizard, and a Cupboard

by Sunstar77



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: "I'm a very bad man, pet," he whispered, lips moving against her ear.





	A Wand, A Wizard, and a Cupboard

Rose watched the man in front of her warily. He looked so much like the Doctor that she had thought he was the Doctor for a while, until she realized he had no idea who she was.

They hadn't landed on Saturnine Beta. Instead, they'd materialized inside a rather large and very strange castle in the midst of some sort of battle. She and the Doctor had been separated. Rose thought she had found him in a dark corridor. At the same moment, a band of people started running towards them, so Rose and the man started running.

When Rose realized he wasn't the Doctor, they were already trapped inside a small cupboard. She tried not to squirm under his gaze, but his eyes hadn't left her body since he'd shoved her into the space to escape their pursuers, waved a stick about and shouted some Latin. Periodically, his tongue darted out between his lips. 

"Are you a new Auror then?" The man pointed the stick at her menacingly, as if he brandished a gun at her and not a thin piece of wood.

_Auror?_ Rose had heard the word before somewhere, but couldn’t place it. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. I - I don't mean you any harm," she stammered out.

He stared at her, as if deciding what to do with her. 

"So, who are you?" she finally inquired.

"Obviously not who you thought I was." He stepped closer to her. This close she could see madness in his brown eyes. "I'm a very bad man, pet," he whispered, lips moving against her ear.

"Rose," she breathed, "my name's Rose." His hand slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "And I've met bad men. So far, you haven't even come close."

"Should I show you just how bad I can be, Rose?" He pushed her until her back hit the door. His body pressed against hers and Rose was found herself acutely aware of how tall he was. One of his strong hands slid up into her hair, tugging her head back. He lowered his mouth until only a millimeter separated their lips. "You might even enjoy it." He kissed her then.

Rose made a small noise when he gently bit her bottom lip. He chuckled against her mouth and kissed a line over her jaw to her throat. Her head fell to the side, almost of its own accord, and she hissed when his teeth scraped over her earlobe. 

"Do you let the man I look so much like do this to you?" His mouth brushed a sensitive spot behind her ear as he spoke. She found she couldn't form any words and he laughed again.

The door behind them flew open, sending them to the floor. He quickly rolled so she lay underneath him, an oddly protective gesture from this self proclaimed bad man.

"Don't move, Crouch!" The young man at the door looked to be her age. He held a long stick pointed directly at the man above her.

He growled and turned around. "Bloody Potter. I should might have known." He reached into his coat, where Rose had seen him put his own stick.

_Potter?_ Rose peered over the man's shoulder at the boy in the doorway. Squinting in faint light, she thought she almost made out a scar on his forehead.

"I said, don't move!" the boy yelled. Suddenly, the small space filled with people. A woman with pink hair grabbed the man, Crouch, the boy had called him, and hauled him up with the help of another man, this one with dark hair and a mustache. They pulled Crouch out of the room and Rose found herself in the arms of the Doctor.

"Rose, are you all right?" He alternated between hugging her tightly and pulling away to look her over. She nodded, very confused at what was happening around her.

"What's going on?" She let him help her to her feet.

"Seems we didn't land on Saturnine Beta after all." He tucked her arm in his and stepped out of the cupboard.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Really? I had a feeling we weren't at the universe's largest shopping mall while I was being chased by a group of people in robes."

"We may have slipped dimensions."

"May?"

He sighed. "All right, we did slip dimensions. And now we'll be leaving. While we still can."

Rose looked over her shoulder as they walked down the hallway. The group of people who had burst into the cupboard struggled to subdue Crouch. He saw her and grinned, tongue darting out before he winked at her. "Was that really Harry Potter? Those were wands they were carrying?"

The Doctor grinned and nodded. "Yup," he said, popping the p.

A sly smile spread across Rose's face. "Doctor, did you notice the guy they captured? He looked just like you."

"Hmm?" The Doctor glanced back over his shoulder. "I hadn't noticed. You mean the one you were in cupboard with?"

Rose blushed. "Um, yeah, that one. You see, I did think he was you. And he did save me from being captured."

"Ah, well, of course. You thought it was me." He let go of her hand to unlock the TARDIS door. "Black leather, huh?"

"Well, I did always like you in your other jacket." Rose smiled, the tip of her tongue poking out from between her teeth. "Fancy a game of dress up?" She asked as she pushed past him into the TARDIS.

He grinned broadly. "Meet you in the wardrobe in ten minutes."


End file.
